Kitty Trouble
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Cat AU. The kindergarten teacher, Allura. Found five cats in a ally way and decided to bring them home. Things get crazy soon after.
1. Five cats

**I was on tumblr and this happened. I have no regrets tho cause I love it so much. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD**

 **!**

Allura sighed happily as the bell rang and the students of her kindergarten ran outside to meet their parents. The platinum haired adult grabbed her bag and walked out of her classroom, making sure to lock it before continuing on her walk to her house.

"Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday" she sighed quietly to herself. Allura calmly walked near a small cavern of dark allies, only to stop when she heard a small mew coming from one of them. She slowly and cautiously walked down it to see a small honey brown kitten with green eyes trapped in a small caged mouse trap. "What did you do to get in here little one?" Allura smiled softly and released the kitten. Large green eyes innocently stared into her crystal blue ones until a large black cat with a white tuft of fur on top of his head and soft black eyes ran in a picked up the kitten by the scruff. Upon a closer look the kinder teacher saw the large cat only has three lags.

The black cat quickly stumbled farther down the alley with the kitten, out of curiosity, Allura followed not too far behind. Only to be lead to three more cats, they were way smaller than the black cat, but also very much bigger than the honey brown kitten. The three legged cat softly set the kitten down and the other crowded around it, scolding it and licking the kitten's head. The black cat with red eyes saw her first and hissed, alerting the others to Allura's presents. The platinum haired teacher slowly walked up to them when the three legged black cat softly hissed at the aggressive cat. The dark brown male with bright blue eyes was first to approach her, he walked up to her confidently and purred at her. When Allura kneeled down he started affencedently rubbing against her.

"A little flirt aren't you?" the crystal eyed adult chuckled the the dark brown cat. The fluffy blond male with yellow eyes was the second one to walk up to the human. He seems more cautious, but soon warmed up. The aggressive black with red eyes male walked towards her, but stopped when he was a foot away. "Not much of a social one" Allura commented as she rubbed the yellow eyed fluff's head.

It took not even a minute before she started naming them.

Calling the handsome dark brown male with bright blue eyes, Lance.

The fluffy blond with yellow eyes will forever be known as Hunk.

Keith is the aggressive black male with fierce red eyes.

The honey brown and green eyed kitten is Pidge.

"Um, what would you like to be called?" Allura scratched the three legged black cat behind his left ear, earning a low purr. "How about Shiro?" she suggested, the black eyed cat seemed to like it. The kinder teacher picked up all five of the cats and walked to her one story house. After a little trouble with opening the door Allura walked in and set her new friends on the comfy couch, then closing the door.

The platinum haired adult walked into the kitchen and poured milk into three bowls, then setting them on the floor. The five cats crowded around the bowls and lapped up the milk. While they were busy Allura changed into her pajamas and made a bed out of blankets, than when and picked up the cats once more.

"You'll sleep here until I buy a cat bed" She set them down and watched them with interest.

Pidge tried to wiggle out, but was caught by Shiro and was plopped down between him and Keith. When the four smaller cats quickly fell asleep the three legged 'father' curled around them protectively and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight little Paladins" Allura yawned and went to her own bed for the night.


	2. Oh no

**Okay, I did not expect this story to blow up as it did and I'm very happy cause the same thing is happening to another story of mine, it's called Goldensky's Journey if your interested, if not I don't really care.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD T-T**

 **!**

Allura grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Be good kitties while I'm out" she scratched each of them on the head and chuckled when Keith swatted her hand away playfully. Once the lock on the front door clicked, the chatter started.

" _Why does this human keep on petting me?"_ Keith licked a paw and soothed out the ruffled fur on his head.

" _She's cute"_ Lance purred.

" _Is that all think about in your small brain?"_ the aggressive black male rolled his red eyes.

" _You have a small brain!"_ the dark brown tom glared, the two soon started fighting.

" _I'm gonna go over there, yea"_ Hunk quickly troted away as Shiro sighed.

" _Cut it out you two"_ the three legged adult softly growled. The two stopped, than realized they were missing some cat.

" _Where's Pidge?"_ Lance asked and scanned the room.

" _I'll look for her"_ Shiro walked- or limped away the best he could with three legs.

The tiny honey brown kitten was trying to climb a large desk. She was on the desk chair when the three legged cat found her.

" _Um, no"_ the black and white tom easily picked up the kitten by her scruff.

" _Aww, Shiro"_ Pidge whined and squirmed in the bigger cat's hold.

" _I need to keep a closer eye on you"_ he mumbled through a mouth full of fur, before softly dropping the kitten on the living room carpet. " _If it wasn't for Allura, you would still be in that rat trap"_

" _I would have gotten out!"_ the green eyed she-cat argued.

" _Maybe, but you could've gotten hurt in the process"_ Shiro sighed, this kitten was gonna be the death of him.

" _Pidge!"_ Hunk ran over to the honey brown she-cat. " _I need your help with this human thing"_ he panted, the smallest was the smartest out of all five of them.

" _Okay"_ she shrugged and followed the yellowed eyed tom as he ran towards whatever he needed help with.

Shiro watched them run off with a slight grin. His little family wasn't perfect, but it was his.

The sound of breaking glass caught his attention.

" _Now you've done it, Lance!"_ Keith yelled. The three legged adult sighed and limped to where the disturbance came from. To see white shards of glass scattered all over the kitchen floor. Add to the problems, Lance and Keith were fighting again. " _You almost hit me!"_ the red eyed tom howled.

" _I wish I did!"_ the blue eyed tom hissed.

" _Why'd you knock over the bowl anyway?!"_

" _I just wanted to push it!"_

" _Stop fighting!"_ Shiro growled loudly, before taking a calming breath. " _What happened?"_ the black and white tom asked more calmly.

" _Lance tried to kill me!"_

" _I wanted to push a bowl!"_

" _Allura is gonna be angry"_ Shiro looked over the mess. " _I think it's nap time"_

" _I'm too old for nap time"_ Lance scoffed.

1-2-3-4-5-6

"I'm home~" Allura practically sang as she walked into her house with arms full of grocery bags. Only to find Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge curled up on the couch, asleep. While Shiro was laying on the arm of the couch, watching his four 'kittens' sleep. "Looks like you have everything under control" she teased and walked into the kitchen, to see the mess.

With a sigh the kindergarten teacher set the groceries down, than grabbed the broom and dustpan. Quickly cleaning up the shards and safely disposing them. Allura started unpacking the newly bought items.

Most of it was cat stuff like plastic bowls and wet food. Plus a large cat bed and scratching post.

After putting everything away. Allura decided to follow her new pet's example and passed out on the couch with the four cats in her arms.

" _Goodnight"_ Shiro yawned and too fell asleep.


	3. Vet

**Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD** **!**

"Time to go to the vet!" all the cats, but Shiro scattered.

 _"No!"_ Hunk somehow darted under the couch.

" _Come on guys, it will be faster if we get it over with!"_ the black and white tom started looking around for his fellow cats.

It took Allura and Shiro an hour to find everyone. Hunk was easy, Lance and Keith were found arguing over a spot, and Pidge was the reason it took an hour. It turns out she was great at hiding, everyone was starting to get worried.

"Pidge!" Allura looked through her bookshelf.

 _"Pidge! This isn't funny anymore!"_ Shiro howled, he was just about to ripe the walls down with his claws when he heard little snores. The three-legged tom looked in a nearby air vent to see the tiny honey brown kitten inside, asleep. _"Thank goodness"_ Shiro relaxed and softly picked her up then limped back to Allura, making sure the kitten was still asleep.

"Now we have everyone" the platinum haired adult set Pidge in the picnic basket she was using to transport the cats to the vet. Shiro climbed in and they were ready.

1-2-3-4-5-6

They were not ready.

When the vet pulled out the needle for the shots. Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge freaked _out_. Shiro had to pin each cat down one at a time, it broke his heart to do this, but it needed to be done.

 _"Just don't think about it"_ the three-legged tom told Hunk when it was the yellow cat's turn. After the five had their shots the vet moved to Shiro's missing leg.

"We can give him a prosthetic, but we have to do surgery and he will have to limit his movements for a few weeks" the vet suggested.

"I believe he can handle it, Shiro's a tuff sweetheart" Allura scratched the black and white tom behind the ear, earning a purr.

"Bring him in first time tomarrow"

That night after his 'kittens' were asleep, Shiro laid on the back of the couch and looked at his stub.

The tom wouldn't admit it, but he was scared of the surgery. What if he didn't make it? Who would watch over his kittens? Allura can't, she has that job. Shiro was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something warm on his back. The tom's head snapped around to see Pidge curled up in a small ball of fur, asleep. Shiro relaxed and smiled.

 ** _'Comforting in her own way'_** the tom thought, before following the honey brown kitten's lead and fell asleep.

1-2-3-4-5-6

"Come on, Shiro" Allura picked up the soft black eyed tom and walked out the front door. Leaving the four known trouble makers alone.

 _"Since Shiro is gone, I'll be in charge"_ Lance confidently walked forward.

 _"Says who?"_ Pidge rolled her big green eyes.

 _"Me"_

 _"I'm not listening to anything your mouse dead brain comes up with"_ Keith commented in a deadpanned tone.

 _"You have to, I'm in charge"_ the dark brown tom sat on the living room carpet.

 _"No, you're not"_

 _"Yes, I am"_

 _"No, you're not"_

 _"Yes, I am"_

 _"G-guys, fighting is-isn't gonna solve anything"_ Hunk tried to break up the fight, failing.

 _"Am not!"_ Keith howled.

 _"Are too!"_ Lance growled.

 _"Am not!"_

 _"Are too!"_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"I'm just gonna be in the kitchen, yep"_ the yellow eyed tom sighed and trotted to said area. Once in the kitchen Hunk's stomach made a very audible growl. _"Guess I'm hungry"_ he walked over to a cabinet and nosed it open, revealing mini towers of soft cat food. _"Um, Seafood entrée or Country styled dinner?"_

It took a while before Hunk came up with an idea.

He started mixing the two soft foods together, when he tried the mixture he couldn't stop eating it. It was delicious.

 _"Maybe Shiro would like some!"_ Hunk smiled and started mixing more soft food happily.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Keith nosed open the refrigerator door and climbed the shelves until he got to his target.

The milk.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Lance asked annoyingly.

 _What does it look like? Getting some milk"_ the red eyed tom sassed back.

 _"No you're not, I am"_ the dark brown cat leaped to the milk shelf and faced his 'rival'.

 _"I was here first"_ Keith's black fur bristled aggressively.

Lance either didn't notice or didn't care. _Well, I'm in charge"_ his blue eyes narrowed.

 _"No, you're not!"_ the red eyed tom hissed, tail waving side to side.

 _"Yes, I am!"_

 _"No, you're not!_

The two fighting tom didn't see Pidge calmly walk up to the 'fridge and sat down, she seemed to be waiting for something.

 _"Why can't you just accept that I'm in charge?!"_ Lance hissed, his ears were pressed against his skull.

 _"Cause you're not!"_ Keith growled his ears were too pulled back. The two didn't notice both their tail knocked the milk off the shelf and onto the floor, spilling.

Pidge smirked and started lapping up the spilled milk. She literally licked the floor clean.

 _"Thanks for the meal, boys"_ the honey brown kitten licked her chops. The two toms stopped their argument and looked down at the tiny, smug she-cat. _"Pleasure doing business with you two"_ the green eyed cat trotted away.

 _"Did we just get out smarted by a kitten?"_ Lance turned back to his 'rival'.

 _"Well… it is Pidge…"_ Keith pointed out.

 _"True"_

1-2-3-4-5-6

"We're home~" Allura sang as she opened the front door. Only to have a familiar honey brown kitten land on top of her platinum hair. "Hello to you too, Pidge" she reached up and scratched the kitten.

 _"I hope you four didn't cause too much trouble while I was gone"_ Shiro walked in the house, a light grey metal leg where his missing one once was.

 _"Shiro!"_ the four cats ran up to their 'father' and they all nuzzled.

"You guys are so adorable" Allura giggled and scratched Keith's head.

 _"WHY?!"_


	4. Thief's scars

**Sorry i didn't update Kitty Trouble last week. School started and I barley have quiet time to write. I plan to update this story every (or every other) Thursday. Enjoy~**

 **I don't own Voltron LD**

* * *

"I'll see you five after school" Allura shouldered her bag as she opened the front door. "And behave!" she yelled before closing the door behind her.

" _So… what now?"_ Hunk turned to everyone else.

" _I found some weird containers in the bathroom, I want to try them out"_ Lance started walking away, the tip of his tail waving slightly.

" _I'm gonna train at the scratching posts"_ Keith smirked, than ran to said target.

" _I'm gonna find out what that black square on top of the desk is"_ Pidge quickly scampered away before anyone could stop her.

" _I am going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself"_ Shiro sighed and followed after the honey brown kitten, he had a slight limp.

" _I guess I'll be in the kitchen"_ Hunk thought out loud and left.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Every cat was busy doing their own thing, they didn't notice one of the slightly open windows was pushed open by two gloved hands. When it was opened wide enough a man in a full black body suit crawled in. He cautiously looked around to see on one home.

"Looks like I got lucky" the thief chuckled and unstrapped the black duffle bag from his back then started stuffing anything that looks valuable in it.

The thief smirked when he saw the laptop on top of the desk. He was about to grab it, but stopped when he heard a small maw.

"Well, well, look at this" thief grabbed the scruff of a tiny honey brown kitten and held her up close to his face. "I've never seen a cat with this color of fur"

" _Let me down!"_ Pidge twisted around in the grown man's grip. On instinct the green eyed she-cat unsheathed her claws and scratched the closest thing to her, which was the thief's face.

"Why you little brat!" the man yelled and covered his cheek as he dropped Pidge, who ran off. The thief removed his hand to reveal three bleeding claw marks. "You're gonna pay for that!" the man in black scanned the room for the kitten.

Pidge panted as she ran across the living room with her short legs. She slid into a stop when she saw the cat she was looking for.

" _Shiro!"_ the honey brown kitten gasped heavily.

" _What's wrong, Pidge?"_ the black and white tom asked calmly, but was still very alert.

" _There's… a… robber here…"_ the green eyed she-cat managed to explain.

" _Go get the others"_ Shiro told the kitten than walked towards where Pidge came from, his metal leg softly clicking against the floor.

The soft black eyed tom stalked towards the desk, where the robber was cursing under his breath and looking at the three claw marks on his cheek. The tom's fur bristled and his tail fur fluffed up.

" _Get out!"_ Shiro hissed, gaining the thief's attention.

"Oh, another one" the robber reached into his pocket and opened the pocket knife. The tom with a metal leg eyed the blade, but didn't react.

" _I told you to leave"_ Shiro growled before leaping at the thief, who blindly swung the knife, The blade struck the black and white tom's face, causing him to only rip some black cloth.

Shiro landed on the ground as a drop of blood fell onto the floor from the gash across the tom's nose. The black and white tom glared at the astonished thief.

"Did that just happen?" he asked.

" _That's gonna scar"_ Shiro muttered. He decided that going for the legs would be a better idea.

"Hey, hey! Stop that!" the thief seemed to dance as he tried to dodge the tom's claws. The robber tripped on a table and fell on the ground. "Ow!" the black and white tom pounced on the man's chest, pinning him down. "Get off of me!"

" _No"_ Shiro narrowed his eyes, not seeing his 'kittens' walk in the scene.

" _You got him, Shiro!"_ Hunk cheered as he leaped onto the thief's chest, causing said human to grunt at the weight.

" _So what do we do with him now?"_ Keith asked as he examined the three scratches on their prisoner's cheeks. " _Nice job, Pidge"_

" _Thank you"_

" _Should we call Allura?"_ Hunk asked as Lance had his tail tickle under the thief's nose with an evil glare.

" _Naw, he's fun to play with"_ the blue eyed tom laughed as the robber in black sneezed.

" _Um, guys, I think the police are here"_ Pidge used a paw to point out a window she was at. Red and blue lights were flashing.

"Thank God, now I get away from you guys" the thief glared at the five cats.

" _They can finally get him out of our territory"_ Keith jumped up to the window next to his honey brown 'sister'. " _And maybe we can get some peace"_

" _Not gonna happen, we have Lance"_ Pidge snarked.

" _Hey!"_


	5. I'm sorry

**Okay… I never thought I would be typing one of these.**

 **I am sad to say that Kitty Trouble will be on hold for a while.**

 **I got some big writer's block for this story and I can't seem to get any inspiration for it anymore.**

 **I freaking hope and pray that when season 2 comes out that I will start getting inspiration for KT again and write more chapters.**

 **I'm very,** _ **very**_ **sorry to anyone who I made sad by this author's note.**

 **If anyone is angry or something like that again I'm** _ **super uber**_ **sorry.**

 **~Star-The-Writer**


	6. Laser pointer

**This chapter is long over due.**

 **Thought of this when I found a laser pointer and used it on my cat, Moon. I love that little snot.**

 **I've been sick for the passed week (kill me). Been dealing with old and new trama (I can't spell).**

 **Disclamar: (can't freaking spell) I don't own the characters**

* * *

Pidge was minding her own business and didn't see it coming.

' _What's this?'_ She crouched down to get a closer look at a red dot. ' _Where did it come from?'_ The honey brown kitten hesitantly reached out a paw to touch the dot. Suddenly, the red dot moved, causing Pidge to jump in shock.

When she calmed down the kitten slowly crept toward the taunting red dot. She wiggled her butt and leapt at the dot. It moved when she landed and Pidge chased after it.

' _Get back here!'_ Pidge mewed as she chased the dot onto the couch. A few minutes later the green eyed kitten collapsed on the end of the couch, panting.

The red dot disappeared when it saw the kitten wasn't gonna chase it anymore.

' _Stupid dot,'_ Pidge panted.

* * *

Lance was admiring himself in the mirror when the red dot struck.

' _What the-?'_ He caught sight of the dot at his paws. Lance lifted a paw as slowly as he could and made a move to touch the dot, it moved when he was inches from it. ' _Hey!'_

He followed the red dot around the sink before they both moved to the floor.

' _Hey! Get back here, you!'_ Lance growled slightly as he chased the dot out of the bathroom and into the hall. The blue eyed tom smirked as he slammed his paws over the red dot, trapping it. Lance lowered his whole body to the floor and slowly tilted his paws up to see, nothing. ' _What!?'_ The dark brown tom asked no one, shocked. He snapped his head around to see if he could catch sight of it, nothing. ' _How…?'_

* * *

' _What is_ _ **that**_ _?'_ Keith stared at the red dot in front of him. He lowered his head slightly to look closer. In response, the dot moved slightly. With his decision in mind the hauntingly red eyed cat crouched into an attack stance and bolted towards the dot.

Keith growled in agitation when the dot moved away from him. The black tom followed the red dot with narrowed eyes. He chased it through the living room, growing more and more angry by the minute.

The red dot moved to being on the wall so Keith stood on his hind legs and slammed his paws into the spots the blasted dot once was, his tail flicked side to side quickly. Suddenly, the dot disappeared. The tom slowly sat on the floor and suspiciously scanned the wall. After a few silent minutes Keith deemed that the dot was gone and turned around, to see the stupid dot.

Keith growled and lowered to pounce.

* * *

' _Pretty,'_ Hunk awed at the red dot in front of him. It then bolted away and he ran after it. ' _Hey!' W-wait! I don't wanna hurt you!'_ He followed the dot for a while before stopping. ' _Okay, I get it. You want to be alone,'_ Hunk turned around. ' _I'll just leave you be.'_ He slowly began to walk away.

He stopped when the dot appeared right in front of him. When it zoomed away the tom followed, slowly.

* * *

Shiro couldn't believe it. His soft black eyes stared at the red dot and his head followed where it went, but he did not make a move to chase it. He looked up to see half of Allura's head peeking over the couch.

A laser pointer in her hand.

You could almost see Shiro raise an eyebrow.

' _Really?'_ he asked. ' _What do you take me for?'_ Allura sighed when she realized it was a lost cause and took her finger off the button.

"You're no fun," she muttered.


	7. Little Quiznaks

**Me? Own anything this great? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA THAT'S FUNNY**

* * *

"Lance! Don't you dare!" Allura glared.

The dark brown tom smugly grinned and slowly held up a paw.

"I swear I'll ground you from milk for a week!"

This did not deter Lance. It seemed to amuse him even more. With one swift swipe a glass vase broke onto the floor.

" _Long live the king,"_ He held eye contact with Allura during the deed before quickly bolting of the table and out of the room.

"Get back here, you little quiznak!" The white haired woman chased after Lance.

* * *

Pidge carefully walked on the top of a open door. WHen she reached the end her green eyes locked onto her target; the desk.

This was her chance!

The honey brown kitten crouched and wiggled her butt before leaping. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Pidge flew through the air, getting closer and closer to the desk.

But there is this thing called gravity.

Pidge's green eyes widened and she hit the ground with a loud 'SLAM'.

" _Pidge! Are you okay?!"_ Shiro rushed over to the kitten.

" _Yeah,"_ The honey brown kitten calmly stood up, like nothing happened. " _I'm fine."_

" _Are you sure?"_ The black and white tom checked her over, no injures.

" _I'm fine, Dad!"_ Pidge scampered away.

Shiro sighed. " _These cats are gonna be the death of me."_

* * *

"Who clawed my curtains?!" Allura screamed. In front of her were two light blue curtains, the bottoms were shredded. "Keith!"

" _Why are you blaming me?!"_ The red eyed tom yowled. " _I use the scratching post!"_

"Get over here, you littler quiznak!" The white haired woman yelled.

" _What do you me for, a mouse-brain?!"_ Keith quickly ducked under the couch.

On a bookshelf, Lance watched as Allura grabbed a broom and attempted to get Keith out from under the couch. The blue-eyed tom laughed.

" _Clawing the curtains was a great idea."_

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is the last chapter of Kitty Trouble. Now before people try to bite my head off, I'll explain why.**

 **Guest have been going on one of my other stories and** _ **commanding**_ **me to update this story. Others with direct contact with me have also been demanding that I update this story, before they text me I want them to know that I forgive them.**

 **I want to thank EVERYONE that has read and reviewed on this story and made it my most popular story on my page. I'm happy that I could make everyone happy.**

 **When I started this story I did** _ **not**_ **expect it to get as big as it did because it seemed like no one liked any of my stories, but because of you beautiful readers it did. As it went on those things happen and my want to update this story slowly drained away and my chapters started coming out shorter. Plus some things are happening in real life that are stressing me out so much that I forget to drink water and stuff like that so I have to work on that.**

 **Now, I** _ **do not**_ **want people to think I'm ending this story because of these people. The other thing it that I'm thinking (emphasis on THINKING) that I will write an actual story with the Cat AU instead of a bunch of One-Shots, but no promises.**

 **I once again want to thank** _ **everyone**_ **for everything.**

 **Chow~**

 **LESS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES:**

 **I want to explain my update schedule for everyone.**

 **I update one chapter for the next story in line once a week, twice a week if I'm feeling happy.**


End file.
